projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Castle ¦ Magic: Shandalar 18
Jared battles for the Black Castle. Synopsis Jared made a poor decision. He went to a town to get more White Knights. Jared decides to go to the Black Castle! Jared is frustrated as a Summoner wants to fight. Jared uses Moat to prevent taking 8 damage from a Force of Nature. The AI is stupid and doesn't get rid of moat. Jared thinks he can win this turn, but realizes he still has moat, so he only does 8 damage. Jared wins easily. Jared fights a Mind Stealer right outside the Black Castle. Jared uses his Land Tax to draw all the land cards out of his deck. Jared attacks with his Serra Angels for 8 damage. These are how games should be! Jared wins with three Serra Angels. Jared saves the game before attacking the black wizard tower. Jared battles a Necromancer. Jared needs a creature card, and takes a big hit from Carrion Ants with Unholy Strength. A Black Ritual pumps up the ants, and Jared loses. He is booted out of the castle. Jared returns to the castle. The layout is a lot more open, and he finds the wizard. Jared will start off with his vultures next fight. Jared clicks the wrong button, and is worried about it screwing him over. The Vultures are protected by a Black Ward, and can never die! Jared is attacked by the Aga taking four damage. Serra Angel allows Jared to attack for five. Ashes to Ashes destroys Jared's better cards, and ends the game. Jared has to save scum as he lost his land tax. Jared gets a layout where there is no one in the dungeon. Jared starts with a Black Ward on his Vultures. Jared is surprised by a Hurricane! Jared is OK with behind behind as long as his opponent has no cards on the field. Both play a Serra Angel, and they knock each other out. Jared assumes the AI is dumb, and is correct as the turn works in Jared's favor. Gem Bizarre is played, so Jared prepares for the annoying noise. Jared has to wait as his opponent can't attack due to Moat, but the Aga heals itself instead! Jared has to sacrifice 6 points down to 1 to keep his Air Elemental in the game. Jared wins with one life. Jared will start with an Air Elemental. Jared has a lot of win conditions available. Jared uses his Elemental and Knight to chip away at his opponent's points and gets an easy win. Jared finds a loop where he expevted the black wizard to be. Jared gets 2 extra life, and finds the black wizard - who has 37 life! The lich uses Greed a lot. Jared technically takes the lead. The lich redraws four cards, and damages itself. Good job AI! Jared is forced to block. Jared gets a Life Drain, and loses. Jared reloads and tries again. Jared starts with a bunch of dice, and starts with a White Knight. Everyone in the comments is already yelling at Jared for having such a long series already. Jared attacks with everything he has for a powerful attack. He attacks for 6 to beat a wizard. Jared starts with +2 life to battle a vampire lord. Jared's cards are all protected from black. Jared goes in for the kill. After being quizzed about the cards, Jared starts with a White Knight. The Vampire Lord takes a mulligan. Jared wants to get rid of the Carrion Ants before they can cause any trouble. Jared attacks for 6 to win. Jared realizes he just had a fight he didn't need to do. He is up against another Vampire Lord with Carrion Ants. Jared goes on to win again. Jared fights another vampire lord. Jared kills off the vampire lord's demons. The vampire lord finds itself more mana, forcing Jared to block, and keeps his Vultures alive. Jared hopes he can somehow survive with Mana Vault taking the vampire lord out. The Vultures block the vampire again, going down to two life. Jared only needs to hit for 1, and the Mana Vault takes the Vampire Lord out! Jared can't believe that worked! Jared goes directly into another battle. The vampire lord has several Vampire Bats and Carrier Ants. Jared takes out a Vampire, and realizes he should have cloned it. Jared uses his Serra Angels to attack, and is made that Animate Dead was played to bring back his Sarvannah Lions! Jared realizes that the Serra Angels can barely be blocked, and deals four more damage. Jared continues to win. Jared comes across a black/white deck, so some of his strategies won't work here. Jared attacks for 7. Jared wants the Lord of Fates to kill itself. They trade attack Serra Angels, and the Lord of Fates is down to 1 point left. Jared's Serra Angel wins. Another Lord of Fates starts wit a Hypnotic Specter. Jared has no creatures in his hand. This Specter is going to easily win. Jared loses his Serra Angel - the only creature he has, and loses. Jared couldn't even find where the wizard was. Jared has the deck to win, he just has to not face a Hypnotic Specter straight away! Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos